Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)
These are unidentified humanoid species observed in the 22nd century. ( ) Alien captain The alien captain commanded the pirate ship that attacked the , a cargo ship captained by Travis Mayweather's brother Paul. He demanded that Paul surrender and evacuate the crew. Paul at first said he would give him his cargo but not his ship. The alien captain threatened to destroy the ship. Using the new weapon upgrades that Travis had installed, they were able to cripple the pirate ship. Paul sent a message to the alien captain, that he better think twice before he attacked his ships again. ( ) Alien corpses These alien corpses were found on a ship raided by the Osaarians in the Orassin distortion field in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) Coalition of Planets dignitaries These five humanoids attended the Coalition of Planets talks on Earth in 2155. While there, they witnessed the crimes of John Frederick Paxton and his organization Terra Prime. Among them were a Reptilian ambassador, a female ambassador in a gold dress, a female ambassador with a large forehead, a male ambassador with claws, and a male ambassador with a spiked head. ( ) These appear to have been on the forehead, nose, lips and hands. It is augmented by the addition of whiskers or hair on the mouth and back of the head. The back of the headpiece was a reuse from an Arkonian, a species featured in . The dignitary's prosthetic was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay. The alien's wardrobe was an unaltered reuse of Tret's uniform from . The alien played by Evan English resembles the alien played by BK Kennelly in the episode but looks slightly different.}} File:Alien dignitary 1 2155.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien dignitary 2 2155.jpg|''Played by Daphney Dameraux'' File:Alien dignitary 4 2155.jpg|''Played by Melissa O'Keeffe'' File:Alien dignitary 5 2155.jpg|''Played by James Ward'' File:Alien dignitary 6 2155.jpg|''Played by Evan English'' Enolian prisoners Two were prisoners of the Enolians who were transported on the Enolian transport to the penal colony Canamar in 2152. One had a prominent cranial ridge on his head, the other a distinctive cross-shaped cranial ridge. The first prisoner wanted to know where they were going when Kuroda Lor-ehn escaped and took over the control of the transport. He was told to be patient. ( ) .}} Great Plume of Agosoria pilgrims These four alien pilgrims were aboard Fraddock's transport ship in 2151 to witness a protostar that emitted an energy burst every eleven years, called the Great Plume of Agosoria. They believed that this was the place where the universe began. Aboard they received a tour through engineering and sickbay and had dinner in the mess hall. One of the pilgrims asked Tucker a specific question about the warp drive. ( ) }} File:Alien pilgrim 4.jpg|''Played by Lamont D. Thompson'' File:Alien pilgrim 5.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Alien pilgrim 6.jpg|''Played by J.B. Williams'' File:Alien pilgrim 7.jpg|''Played by James L. Woods'' Interspecies Medical Exchange delegates Various humanoid delegates attended the Interspecies Medical Exchange Conference on the surface of Dekendi III, in 2152. ( ) Orpheus Mining colony aliens Pernaia Prime moon Repair station aliens These aliens were abducted by the automated repair station which used their brain patterns for its computer core. In 2152, Captain Archer and Sub-commander T'Pol found the room where they were stored while searching for Ensign Travis Mayweather. Due to the long time they were connected to the station, the away team was unable to rescue them. ( ) File:Repair station alien 1.jpg| File:Repair station alien 2.jpg| File:Repair station alien 3.jpg| File:Repair station alien 4.jpg| File:Repair station alien 5.jpg| File:Repair station alien 6.jpg| File:Repair station alien 7.jpg| File:Repair station alien 8.jpg| File:Repair station alien 9.jpg| Rigel X vistors Risa visitors Bistro patrons Seven humanoids visited a bistro on Risa in 2152 while Hoshi Sato met Ravis and on the following day. They had drinks and meals. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.|James R. Tweedell is listed as "4 MB Man" on the call sheet, Larry Ready as "5MB Man", Peter John Narus as "3MB Man", Toshiya Agata as "2MB Man", Noriko Fukai and Paula Neiman as "1FB Women", and Traci Lynn as "3FB Woman".|According to the call sheet, contest winner Jordan Mann was up to appear in this scene as "2MB Man" but was not part of the final episode.}} File:Alien bistro patron 1.jpg|''Played by James R. Tweedell'' File:Alien bistro patron 2.jpg|''Played by Larry Ready'' File:Alien bistro patron 3.jpg|''Played by Noriko Fukai'' File:Alien bistro patron 4.jpg|''Played by Paula Neiman'' File:Alien bistro patron 5.jpg|''Played by Traci Lynn'' File:Alien bistro patron 6.jpg|''Played by Toshiya Agata'' File:Alien bistro patron 7.jpg|''Played by Peter John Narus'' Nightclub visitors Beside nine Risians, a member of Sarda's species, and a Kaitlen, six humanoid aliens visited a nightclub on Risa in early 2152 at the same time Malcolm Reed and visited the bar. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.|Kristin Hjellegferde is listed as "1F Alien" on the call sheet, Anna Llurch as "2F Alien", Alison Ebbert as "3F Alien", contest winner Stephen Novik as "1M Alien", David Venafro as "2M Alien", David Silverstein as "3M Alien" and Robert Casey as "4M Alien".}} File:Alien nightclub patron 1.jpg|''Played by Kristin Hjellegferde'' File:Alien nightclub patron 2.jpg|''Played by David Venafro'' File:Alien nightclub patron 3.jpg|''Played by Alison Ebbert'' File:Alien nightclub patron 4.jpg|''Played by Anna Llurch'' File:Alien nightclub patron 5.jpg|''Played by David Silverstein'' File:Alien nightclub patron 6.jpg|''Played by Robert Casey'' File:Alien nightclub patron 7.jpg|''Played by Stephen Novik'' Shroomies A bipedal species, from an unknown star system. This species and their technology were unknown even to the Vulcan database. They chased in September 2151, and did not respond to hails. Then they returned several other times, causing significant damage. During one attack, this species activated a dampening field, while two of its crew boarded Enterprise. They were fired at by Archer, but a phase-pistol he carried had no effect and they soon left. ( ) Background information No physical description of these lifeforms was scripted, other than the fact they were obviously meant to be alien. They were also not given any particular name in the final draft script of . This species was physically designed by Dan Curry. John Teska, who built the CGI models of the aliens for "Silent Enemy", referred to them as "Shroomies" after their mushroom-shaped heads. Other members of the art department, such as Doug Drexler, also used this name. Teska commented, "Some fans out there must know the name of the mysterious aliens from 'Silent Enemy', but I'll only know them as ‘the Shroomies'." ( ) "Silent Enemy" writer André Bormanis devised these aliens as highly enigmatic to portray his belief that, in reality, Humans would most likely encounter extreme difficulty in establishing communication with extraterrestrials and understanding their motives. ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Bormanis revealed, "I wondered whether they might be Romulans until we decided to do a CGI alien effect." He considered that they were not established as Romulans mainly because their technology seemed too advanced for that of 22nd-century Romulans. 2gxFFcW9bcXqU}} The idea that the newly-devised aliens would spy on the crew of Enterprise was, said Bormanis, "included to make it clear that, you know, these aliens are really, really insidious." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) The visual effects artists of first learned about the species from the script for "Silent Enemy". "Following the lead in André's script," said Dan Curry, "we ... talked about the alien." The decision that the aliens would be depicted with CGI impacted on considerations such as time and budgetary restrictions. Bormanis recalled that "with respect to the CGI aliens," thought had to be given to questions such as, "How much time can we actually spend with these guys? How many scenes can we have them in?" The answer was, Bormanis stated, "Probably not more than, I don't know, twenty-five or thirty seconds, which, in a way, is a good thing. It's an advantage because it keeps the suspense, I think, at a higher level when you can't see the monster, you know, as often or as soon, so we can hold it back and build some dramatic tension that way." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Dan Curry began generating concept artwork for the aliens. The availability of CGI allowed the team freedom to avoid designing them as Human actors in suits. "We wanted to do something that couldn't possibly be a person in a suit, to enhance its alienness," Dan Curry explained. "And so, when I decided to sit down and sketch out the creatures, it certainly needed humanoid means of conveying itself." Thus, the creatures were made bipedal. "To make it look strange," Curry further elucidated, "we wanted to give it a vertical mouth and with kind of crenelated ribbing ridges around it and wanted to give it a different technology .... We wanted them to have proper, high-tech-looking clothes that are higher tech than ours, and that they wouldn't necessarily conveniently breathe our atmosphere. So, I thought it would be cool to give them space helmets ... that were force fields rather than physical space helmets .... I think I was inspired by the roof of the mouth of a hippopotamus for the surface texture of these creatures." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Curry also said of the aliens, "I wanted their skin to be somewhat transparent, like those fish where you can see their internal organs." ( ) Devising the appearance of the aliens meanwhile remained a collaborative effort. Dan Curry continued, "Of course, we would show the sketches to Rick Berman and Peter Lauritson and the other producers and André, and see how our designs were working with their vision, and they would of course have feedback. And so, it was a collective project to shape it into what the final version would be." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Recalling another collaborator, Dan Curry noted, "I worked with John Teska up at Foundation Imaging." ( ) Teska himself remembered, "I recall Dan Curry brought these sketches and we discussed ways to make their appearance and actions non-human – there should be no mistaking them for actors in costume. I had fun fleshing them out in 3D from the pencil drawings. The skin surface had layers of organic texture as if their heads were filled with organs. You probably would not enjoy eating dinner with one if you were invited… which is very rare indeed." Teska took notice of Curry's concept that the aliens would have transparent skin. "John did a great job in creating a creature like that," Curry remarked, "where it's almost like a jellyfish on the outside and you can see the nerves under the skin." ( ) When it came to animating the aliens, it was decided that they should be shown to walk in a different way from how Humans walk. The CGI aliens also had to seem as if they fit naturally into their environments. Remembered Dan Curry, "We made sure that they would cast shadows on the physical set, so that you buy that they're there." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Dan Curry thought the aliens were a success in general, relating, "I was very happy with those." ( ) He regarded the aliens as "a testament to the wonderful artistry of" John Teska and his colleagues at Foundation. Curry was particularly pleased with the lighting of the aliens, saying, "If you look at how beautifully the creatures are lit, ... they feel like they are in that environment." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Similarly, John Teska appreciatively described the aliens as "lovely bulbous-headed beauties." ( ) André Bormanis said, "I couldn't have been more thrilled with the creatures." He especially approved of how realistic they were. "That's what's great about these guys, is they're creepy and mysterious but they are believable," he observed. "You can believe that this is something that evolution could produce." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) The conjecturally identified this species as the Kovaalans "based on the fact that the alien ship in was a digital reuse of the digital model in "Silent Enemy"." Apocrypha :See also: "Shroomie" starship The novel A Choice of Futures interprets the Shroomies as the mute inhabitants of Gamma Vertis IV mentioned in . They are referred to as Mutes and Vertians. Star Trek Online identifies this species as the "Elachi" – they play a large role in the storyline for Romulan Republic players, carrying out abductions and attacks on the Romulans. Later, during the "Iconian War" storyline, they are shown to be allied with the Iconians as a "servitor" species alongside the solanogen-based lifeforms encountered in (identified in-game as the "Solanae"). In the "Awakening" storyline, players learn that the Elachi are native to the Mycelial network. Players work alongside friendly Elachi, JahSepp, and a holographic recreation of Astromycologist Paul Stamets to prevent time-displaced House of Mo'Kai forces from using the network to power a superweapon. External link * Trellium mines Foreman This foreman ran the north trellium mine on an unidentified planet in the Delphic Expanse. He had heavy ridges above and around his eyes. Many blemishes – including pustules and ill-healing gashes – were on his head, which also had patches of fair-colored hair protruding from the scalp. The foreman used an inhaler to breathe, but had a persistent wheeze and an occasional cough. While Jonathan Archer was interested in interrogating a Xindi named Kessick working at the mine, the alien foreman demanded a half-liter of platinum in return. Because Archer wanted assurances that Kessick was a Xindi, the foreman gave him Kessick's finger, which the foreman had cut off. His mining colony was manned by forced labor and he tried to delay the Humans long enough for his warships to arrive, capture Enterprise s crew and use them as slave labor in the mine. After Archer failed in an attempt to rescue the Xindi male, the foreman ordered that Archer, Tucker and Kessick be killed. During a subsequent Starfleet rescue attempt (which resulted in Archer and Tucker being saved), the foreman managed to kill Kessick. However, the foreman was in turn killed by a MACO, R. Ryan. ( ) The costume for the Foreman was also sold at the same auction. |The novelization of and "The Xindi" (entitled ) gives the Foreman's name as Baloran.}} Head guard The alien head guard was under the command of the alien foreman who ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. When Jonathan Archer tried to free a Xindi named Kessick, the guard captured them. He was ordered to take them to the surface and kill them. He was killed by the MACOs who rescued Archer. ( ) Mine guards These mine guards were under the command of the head guard at a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. These aliens guarded Archer, Tucker, Kessick and the other slave miners until they were overwhelmed by a group of MACOs under the command of Major J. Hayes. ( ) }} File:Alien mine guard 1.jpg|''Played by Steve Blalock'' File:Alien mine guard 2.jpg|''Played by Dean Bower'' File:Alien mine guard 3.jpg|''Played by Cole Chipman'' File:Alien mine guard 4.jpg|''Played by Marvin De Baca'' File:Alien mine guard 5.jpg|''Played by Drew Delaine'' File:Alien mine guard 6.jpg| File:Alien mine guard 7.jpg|''Played by Clint Lilley'' File:Alien mine guard 8.jpg| File:Alien mine guard 9.jpg| File:Alien mine guard 10.jpg|''Played by Tim Sitarz'' File:Alien mine guard 11.jpg|''Played by Scott Workman'' Slave miners These aliens were kept as slave miners in the trellium mine in the northern part of a trellium mining planet. They were encountered by Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Tucker during their search for the Xindi Kessick. ( ) is listing three miners with just airbrush – Walter Tabayoyong, David McElhinny, and Rob Steiner – and eight miners with prosthetics – Chad Wolfinbarger, Mike Flanigan, Rabia Louis Haynes, Tim Gallegos, Teddy Schilz, Scott Pierce, Gary Buckner, and Noriaki Kamata. Another note mentions that all stand-ins except Andre Rhodes were dressed as miners, too. This includes Richard Sarstedt, Evan English, J.R. Quinonez, Jef Ayres, David Anderson, and John Jurgens.|Among the alien slave miners are also a Benzite, a Tygarian, and a member of Dee'Ahn's species.}} File:Slave miner 1.jpg|''Played by Walter Tabayoyong'' File:Slave miner 2.jpg| File:Slave miner 3.jpg| File:Slave miner 4.jpg| File:Slave miner 5.jpg| File:Slave miner 6.jpg| File:Slave miner 7.jpg| File:Slave miner 8.jpg| File:Slave miner 9.jpg| File:Slave miner 10.jpg| File:Slave miner 11.jpg| Verex III visitors Xanthan homeworld visitors Xantoras refugees These aliens were the victims of an attack by the new Xantoras government. ( ) . }} ja:名称不明ヒューマノイド（22世紀） nl:Naamloze humanoïden (22e eeuw) Unnamed humanoids (22nd century Humanoids (22nd century)